1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball marker that is used for marking the position of a golf ball on the green face upon playing golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to the golf ball marker, a marker formed by metal or the like into a disc shape (coin shape) and a marker made from synthetic resin or the like into a disc shape with a pin-shaped insertion portion sticking downward from the center portion have been known.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-130675, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 61-94062 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,088 have proposed a golf ball marker having a structure in which a magnet is pasted to or embedded in a back surface formed into a disc shape so that the marker is detachably attached to clothes or a cap of a golf player through a clip or the like made of a magnetic material.
A problem with the conventional golf ball marker including those of Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-130675, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 61-94062 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,088 is that, since, when placed on the green face and used, the ball marker is virtually made flush with the green face, it becomes difficult to visually recognize the ball marker from a distant location.